


My Resistance - Tashika na Mono

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Challenges, Doggy Style, Facials, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Hiromitsu looked around like a child on Christmas morning.He wasn’t the kind of guy who lived for attention on himself, but he couldn’t deny he liked to have eyes on him.





	My Resistance - Tashika na Mono

Hiromitsu looked around like a child on Christmas morning.

He wasn’t the kind of guy who lived for attention on himself, but he couldn’t deny he liked to have eyes on him.

It made him feel a bit more awkward the fact that he was still alone in the middle of the room, and he stared at each of his band mates, like he wanted to see who would have been the first to join him.

Oh, he liked the look in their eyes.

He liked the excitement in them, he liked that it was all for him, and it was why he hadn’t even made an effort to oppose this.

It was all Taisuke’s fault, with his persistent way of arguing about Kitayama’s resistance.

Hiromitsu had never learnt to let go on that kind of challenges, especially when they came from the younger.

He would have shown him just how resistant he could be.

When he was done looking around, he set his eyes on Yokoo, smiling to him in a way he meant to be as filthy as possible.

And Wataru didn’t miss it and got closer to him, bringing his hand on Kitayama’s jaw, leaning down and kissing his mouth, reaching out for his tongue, bringing his other hand at his shirt’s rim, raising it.

He searched a contact with his naked skin before he parted, stripping the shirt off of him and letting it fall on the floor.

Hiromitsu kept smiling, eyes on him while he sat on the floor, stretching his legs out and removing his remaining clothes, without needing to look across the room to know that Fujigaya, leant against the wall, was looking at them.

“You don’t waste time.” Wataru commented raising an eyebrow and grinning, kneeling on the floor and getting closer to him, letting his hand wander on the elder’s leg.

Kitayama held his breath, waiting for something more.

He could feel Wataru’s skin on his own, he felt it hot, and it was like the rest of his body was too damn cold, and he couldn’t desire anything but the younger to give him that exact warmth he was asking for.

“It didn’t seem like you were minding, though.” Kitayama answered, opening his legs to show him how straightforward he meant to be.

Yokoo laughed, shaking his head once or twice before he gripped Hiromitsu’s hips, forcing him to turn around until he was on his hands and knees.

He raised his head, looking for Taisuke, even before he could concentrate on Wataru’s presence behind him. He saw Taisuke exactly how he would have imagined, with his back on the wall in front of them, frowning, but still interested in what was happening in the middle of the room.

Hiromitsu smiled at him, without waiting for his reaction before he concentrated on the others too, looking around and feeling like rolling his eyes when he saw Nikaido and Senga, as well as Miyata and Tamamori, deciding not to wait for their turn before they had their share of fun.

And, Kitayama had to admit that, seeing Kento straddling Takashi was a pretty decent view, and it sure helped to get even more in the mood.

Meanwhile he felt Wataru keeping his hands on his hips in a hard caress, lowering his mouth on the elder’s back and following his spine, brushing it with his teeth from time to time, probably amused by the startled moans that the elder wasn’t able to choke down.

And he couldn’t do anything to restrain himself when Wataru moved his mouth on his thigh, biting him before he grabbed his ass, searching his opening with his tongue.

Hiromitsu bit his lip, hard, so much that he thought it would have started bleeding if he hadn’t stopped.

He pushed shamelessly towards Wataru’s mouth, now helped by his long fingers, and when he opened his eyes again he saw Fujigaya, a satisfied look now on his face.

“Why don’t you try to make yourself useful instead of being there laughing like a ditz?” he hissed, and Taisuke moved his tongue inside his own mouth, like he wanted the elder to wait for his answer, before he shrugged and got closer to him, leaving his clothes scattered on the floor next to theirs.

“I’m sorry” he said, innocently. “But I thought you were already having fun, I didn’t want to interfere.” Fujigaya provoked him.

As much as Taisuke wanted to play the brave one, Kitayama couldn’t help but notice how hard he already was, but he just rose an eyebrow, avoiding to answer.

Instead, he met his movements when Taisuke entwined his fingers through his hairs, pushing the elder’s head on his cock; Kitayama disclosed his lips, taking a stand and taking only the head in his mouth, feeling him tense, like he was trying to restrain himself, letting him do as he pleased.

Hiromitsu didn’t feel too much in control, not mentally nor physically, but he tried to force his body to split between the wish to push himself towards Wataru’s fingers and tongue, and the one to take Fujigaya wholly in his mouth, to feel him moaning his name, making him lose his mind because he knew he could easily do that, showing him who didn’t enough resistance.

He let his lips slip down as much as possible, getting to the base, while his tongue was tracing the veins on the underside of his cock. Taisuke put more effort in gripping his hair, and Kitayama knew it was done to hurt him, but he didn’t care. Not too much, at least.

However, he wouldn’t have been able to focus on the pain, not with Yokoo working so good in order to make him feel only his tongue inside his body, and his fingers which were going deeper, brushing that spot that would have made him scream, hadn’t his mouth been otherwise engaged.

When Yokoo let him go he didn’t have time to protest, and he felt him kneeling behind him, brushing him with the head of his cock before pushing it inside, in a blunt movement, and this time Hiromitsu couldn’t help but letting Fujigaya slip out of his mouth, arching his back and screaming, giving for a second all his attention to the fact of having Wataru inside him.

When the younger started to thrust Hiromitsu relaxed, and before he could do anything Fujigaya claimed his mouth back, this time without caring about the elder’s wishes.

He slipped past his lips, stopping just when he felt Kitayama’s throat closing on his cock’s tip, and he stayed still that way until the elder didn’t need some air, letting him go for a bit before doing the same again, trying to follow Wataru’s pace.

Hiromitsu wished they were faster. Not because he wasn’t enjoying this, quite the opposite, but he felt like he was going to need to come too soon, and it wasn’t the right time for him to give up or ask that they did something for him.

Kitayama tensed his muscles around Yokoo, meanwhile tightening his mouth on Fujigaya’s cock, going faster with his tongue on him.

Wataru gave up first; he gripped Kitayama’s hips, moaning his name while he came inside of him.

Hiromitsu felt a little annoyed and kind of empty when he felt Yokoo slipping out of him and moving away, but Taisuke didn’t give him time to complain, and he gripped his hair harder, this time catching him off guard and making him pull his head back, right in time to come on the elder’s face.

Hiromitsu frowned, trying to ignore that little detail, like he could ever do that.

Taisuke knelt in front of him, smiling and giving him a totally satisfied look.

“Gochisousama deshita.” Kitayama said, raising an eyebrow and running his tongue over his lips, like he wanted to point out that he totally appreciated the younger’s move.

Fujigaya laughed, not impressed by that little show.

“It was just round one, Mitsu.” he remembered to him, and followed Wataru on the couch, telling Miyata and Tamamori to move away, and Hiromitsu then could see Senga knelt on the floor in front of Nikaido, fully understanding why Taisuke didn’t bother them first.

And he didn’t complain about it at all.

He would’ve let them play, it wasn’t like he didn’t have something to distract him while Nikaido realized that in that room there were other ways to have a great time which didn’t include Senga’s mouth.

Kitayama looked toward Tamamori then, seeing him coming closer, hesitant, while a more obliging Miyata was pushing on his back.

“Yuu...” Kitayama heard him whispering at the younger’s ear, and Yuta bit his lip while his steps became more determined, until he sat down in front of him.

Kitayama and Tamamori didn’t say a thing, but then the younger grabbed him from his jaw in an almost delicate way, pulling him toward himself and starting to run his tongue all over his face, taking just a little time to clean him from Fujigaya’s cum, before he smiled at him out of satisfaction.

If he wasn’t in this situation, Kitayama would have been surprised by such a thing coming from Tamamori, but he didn’t waste time asking questions which, in the end, he didn’t want an answer to.

He shook his head, smiling back at him before he turned himself towards Miyata. He wanted to do something, without having to be at the mercy of someone else, or he knew he would’ve lost his challenge before he thought.

He grabbed Miyata by his shoulder, making him lay down with his back on the floor and straddling him, caressing his chest, moving slowly towards his already hard erection.

“Thank you for taking care of the warm-up part.” he said, turning himself toward Tamamori with a naughty look on his face, and the other couldn’t help but wince.

He grabbed him by his hip, wrapping his fingers on the younger’s cock and doing the same to the boy laid below him, trying to use the same pace and looking at them, like he was waiting for some kind of signal that he could do something more.

“Mitsu...” Miyata groaned, and the older bit his lip before he let the both of them go, adjusting himself over Miyata’s body before he let him slip inside, holding his breath and trying to focus on everything but the need he had for release.

Before Kitayama gave his whole attention to Yuta, he started moving his hips, helped by Miyata, which was meeting his movements, quite happy of the quick pace the older was keeping.

Tamamori stood up next to them, staring in a haze what was going on in front of his eyes, and then looking at the elder’s mouth while he saw his lips closing around him. He couldn’t restrain himself from moaning loud for the intense pleasure when Kitayama started to engulf him, moving in a skilled way, showing how impatient he could get at a time like this.

Hiromitsu, meanwhile, kept his eyes shut.

In that position he could feel Miyata going deeper inside him, he could feel his body opening with his thrusts, and he really hoped the other wasn’t going to last too long, because he didn’t know how much he could’ve bear before begging someone for release.

And then there was Tamamori who stayed still, letting him being the one to move, to play with his body as much as he wanted, not for some kind of submission to the elder’s control, but because he was aware of the fact that Kitayama knew what he was doing.

And he actually knew it, and he couldn’t help but feel his excitement growing along with the boys’ moans, aware that they were moaning for him, aware that it was his body the one that was driving them crazy.

He felt almost relieved when he felt Miyata thrusting one last time inside him, reaching his orgasm and going totally limp against the floor, like he was completely out of strength.

Kitayama swallowed around Tamamori’s cock, and sucked on it harder and faster, and he didn’t want anything else than to feel him coming, to feel his taste inside his mouth, because he was so desperate that anything would’ve worked as a relief in that situation, which was starting to look like a torture.

The only one gesture that Tamamori did was to bring a hand behind his head, keeping him still while he came down his throat, and even if it wasn’t for that, Kitayama wouldn’t have moved at all.

He let him go reluctantly, running his tongue for one last time on his cock before he moved away.

Somehow, it was like he could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel.

He didn’t wait for the remaining two to move, he wasn’t up to wait anymore.

Kitayama gave a quick look to Fujigaya and Yokoo, who were laid on the armchair across the room. The older one was about to give up to sleep, while Taisuke’s eyes were still fixed on him, but by now he didn’t care about this either.

He ignored him, reaching Nikaido and Senga on the couch limping a bit, bringing a hand on Kento’s hair, forcing him to move away from the other one.

He winced, shrugging.

“I’d say you’ve played with him enough at this point, didn’t you Kenpi?” he commented, ironically, and then he knelt on the couch next to Takashi, going straight with his mouth on his.

Nikaido didn’t complain much about it, and he started reaching out with his hands on the elder’s body, caressing him hard, clawing his skin every time Hiromitsu bit his lip, in an almost animal-like way. Kitayama had lost his control way before, and he couldn’t waste time trying to be seductive.

After a few minutes, clear headed enough not to let Senga feel put aside, Hiromitsu raised up, turning himself to sit on Nikaido’s laps, feeling his erection pressed against his back, desiring it like he hadn’t wanted anything else at that point of the night.

“Takashi...” he whispered, hoarse, moving against the younger’s body.

He didn’t need to say anything else, and Nika understood exactly what was lying behind that request and the urge in his voice.

Nikaido put a hand on his leg, opening it abruptly and thrusting inside him fast, moaning loud when he felt the elder’s body’s warmth enveloping him.

Kitayama held his breath and let go against him, at the mercy of his thrusts, screaming from time to time when the younger thrust inside him deeper.

Then he looked at Senga like he was begging him; the younger stood up in front of the couch, concentrated on them, not a bit annoyed by those minutes he had been ignored.

He smiled to Hiromitsu, understanding that the situation was now under his total control.

“What do you want me to do, Mitsu?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Anything.” the older answered quickly. “Anything, Kento. Do something, please, let me come.” he begged him, knowing that a straightforward answer was what the younger was waiting for, and he didn’t have the strength to keep playing games which would’ve delayed the orgasm he was craving for.

Senga, slower than Kitayama had wished for, sat on the couch next to them, laying down and resting his elbows on the cushions, lowering his mouth on the elder’s cock, running his tongue over it, resting with his lips on the head before engulfing it, and it was only at that time that Kitayama fully relaxed, letting himself go to the others’ attentions.

Nikaido had his hands around the elder’s hips, and he was holding him tight while he thrust inside him. Kitayama could feel his urge, and if he hadn’t been in the exact same state he would’ve played with that.

When he lost contact with one of Nikaido’s hands he opened his eyes, seeing Kento grabbing him by his wrist and bringing that same hand around his own erection, wanting to get his share of fun.

Kitayama would have laughed about that, but that was not the time for something like this.

He still managed to move a little, enough to push himself towards Nikaido’s body and back into Kento’s mouth, and it didn’t take long before he felt close to completion.

It was a chain reaction: Senga reached the orgasm first, tightening his lips around Kitayama’s cock and letting him come in his mouth, palate and tongue a few second after that; then Nika felt Hiromitsu tensing around him, so he came as well, emptying himself inside the elder’s hot and spent body.

A few moments later the room fell in total silence, and Kitayama with his eyes closed could only feel his heart beating way too fast, alongside the sound of their panting breath.

It took quite a lot for him to feel able to move again, and when he did he just managed to reach the other end of the couch, opposite to Senga, letting go against the armrest while the younger rested his head on his boyfriend’s legs; Nika caressed his back slowly, instinctively.

Kitayama ignored them, closing his eyes again, breathing deep.

He felt like confused by what had just happened, confused by that situation he had put himself through just because he couldn’t give up on challenges, because he needed to prove he was right.

He didn’t regret it at all, though, he hardly would after what he had gone through, even though he felt like fainting, totally out of strength after that long awaited orgasm.

He thought that at that point of the night he would’ve felt cold, but it was like his body had kept part of the others’ warmth, and he felt amazing after all.

He was about to fall asleep in that right spot on the couch, just like the others were about to sleep right where they were, when he heard light steps going towards him, and he was forced to open his eyes.

When he saw Fujigaya’s naughty smile he winced.

“In the end I guess it was me who was right, wasn’t it?” the younger told him, leaning down until they were face to face, patting him on his shoulder.

Hiromitsu didn’t feel like talking at all, but still he didn’t want Taisuke to believe he was actually right.

“Yes, it may be true. But I guess my resistance was tested well enough, wasn’t it? Because if it’s like that, I think I’m the one who won.” he pointed out, using his last strengths to smile to him, before he closed his eyes again, without letting anyone else distract him from resting.

It didn’t matter how spent he felt, neither did the fact that on the next day he would’ve had some trouble walking.

It was worth it if as a result he had put that annoyed look on Fujigaya Taisuke’s face.

 


End file.
